


Feel You From The Inside

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Come Swallowing, Crushes, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Music Store, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac can't have what he really wants which is Norman so he has to use his fantasies about Norman when he is with someone else.





	Feel You From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexgoesrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexgoesrawr/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Zac/Norman  
> Song: Closer by Nine Inch Nails  
> Prompt: Deep Throat

Zac smirked to himself as he walked into the tiny record shop that his best friend since birth owned. A record shop that Norman had bought just a year ago almost right after they had moved here for college.

Zac knowing that owning a record shop had been Norman's dream ever since childhood. That and maybe becoming a singer himself but he hadn't worked out that dream yet.

Though on nights after the record shop was long closed Norman and Zac would go to coffee shops that had open mic nights and Norman would sing that way. More than likely hoping to get discovered and Zac hoped for his friend's sake that he got discovered soon.

He was as good at singing as he was with running the record shop which was doing well in business. Then again it was one of the few remaining record shops on this side of town and records seemed to be making a come back slightly.

Things always did seem to come back round again. Which was why Zac always hated conforming and giving up things that people no longer considered hip.

"You okay there Hanson?" Norman's voice sounded bringing Zac out of his thoughts and he blushed as he came out of whatever thoughts he had been in.

Realizing that like a fool he had been standing in the middle of the record store. Probably looking like some spaced out idiot.

Zac knowing that Taylor and Isaac would say he always looked like a spaced out idiot but they were his older brother's. They were allowed to say that about him.

Nodding his head Zac walked over to the counter, "Yeah, I'm fine was just thinking," he shrugged as he leaned against it. "Any plans tonight after you close up shop here?"

Norman scrunched up his nose, his blue eyes locking with Zac's, "Planned on meeting Rita at that bar not far from our apartment," he told him and at those words Zac wasn't sure why he felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

Rita was the girl that Norman had been seeing on and off for the past few months now and Zac knew it was an on time for them. Knew that when they were on Norman always spent most of his time with Rita instead of him.

Something Zac always told himself he wasn't jealous over when in the end he was jealous. Very jealous...so fucking jealous.

Which was stupid because Zac knew Norman couldn't spend every waking hour with him. He just wanted him too sometimes was all.

"Oh," Zac said hoping he didn't sound too disappointed. "Just...there is an open mic night at Brewtiful," he continued mentioning the main coffee shop where Norman usually did open mic nights. "Figured we could go and you could sing."

"Maybe next week," Norman told him with a shrug of his shoulder's. "Pretty sure Rita and I will be broken up again by next week."

Zac forced a smile at Norman's words, "Yeah, maybe next week," he spoke not sure why he was always so disappointed when Norman couldn't spend time with him.

Or maybe he was sure and he just didn't want to admit it out loud. Knew that Norman wouldn't feel the same because Norman was straight. Had always been straight and would never even think of being with another guy.

Not like Zac thought about being with him or any hot guy who crossed his path. It was pathetic really.

"Don't look like I killed your dog because I'm not going with tonight," Norman spoke and his words made Zac blush. "Maybe you can get Wyatt to go with you. You know he has a crush on you and all."

At that it was Zac's turn to scrunch up his nose. "I don't like Wyatt like that," he added on with a roll of his eyes as he thought of Wyatt, a regular customer at Norman's store and one who yeah did have a crush on him and Zac wasn't going to lie Wyatt was hot.

But only because Wyatt looked so much like Norman that they could sometimes pass as twins.

"But he looks just like me Zachary," Norman smirked and Zac blushed an even deeper shade of red not having realized that somehow Norman had caught on to Zac's crush. "Figured you'd settle for the gay me since you can't have straight me."

"You knew about my crush?" Zac asked surprised that he even had a voice right now.

Norman nodded his head almost way too fast. "Wasn't like you were good at hiding it. You're never good at hiding anything Zac."

"But you still stayed my friend," Zac stated figuring that if Norman had known he would have ditched him right away. Yet here he was still his friend.

"You can't help who you like Zac," Norman told him as he reached out across the counter. Letting his hand rest against Zac's.

Zac swallowing hard at the touch because it created butterflies in his stomach.

"If you want to hate me for knowing and never saying anything until now you can," Norman added on before squeezing Zac's hand reassuringly. More butterflies appearing in Zac's stomach.

Zac hating that Norman had such an effect on him and probably always would.

Shaking his head he moved his hand away from Norman's. "I couldn't hate you for that," he said being honest. "I'm sure if the situation was reversed I'd be the same way," he nodded his head not sure if he would actually.

If the situation had been reversed and he was the straight friend and Norman the gay one with an unrequited crush well Zac probably would have said something and then ended their friendship. Hating that he knew how straight him would have been.

Maybe in another universe that had happened after all. Maybe in another universe it was Norman in his shoes and him in Norman's or maybe in another universe they were actually together.

Before anything else could be said the door to the record store opened again and Zac turned his head. Again feeling like he had been punched in the gut when he saw Rita stepping inside. Hating that of course she was the one who ruined this weird moment he was having with Norman.

Wished it had been anyone else but her. But he didn't say that, instead he plastered on a fake smile when Rita walked closer to them. Making up his mind that maybe he would call Wyatt after all and ask Wyatt to go out with him tonight. Though it wouldn't be to open mic night.

No Zac needed to get drunk or something close to it.

***

Giggling as he collapsed onto Wyatt's bed, Zac smirked as he looked up at Wyatt. Surprised that with so many drinks in him how easy it was to pretend that Wyatt was Norman. That they could be the same person and maybe if only for tonight they could be.

"Let me suck your cock," Zac spoke as Wyatt locked eyes with him. His blue eyes seeming to light up at Zac's words or maybe it was all the alcohol he too had consumed tonight.

Zac wasn't sure which one it was for Wyatt.

"You sure about that Zachary?" Wyatt asked him before leaning down and kissing Zac on the lips. "You really want to suck my cock tonight?"

Nodding his head Zac kissed Wyatt a bit longer before pulling away. "I don't want anything else. Just want your cock in my mouth Wy," he muttered not sure where the nickname he had used came from.

But it had slipped out before he could even stop himself from saying it and he couldn't take it back now.

Though from the look on Wyatt's face it didn't seem like he minded the nickname too much.

"Well if that's what you want then," Wyatt whispered before leaning down and kissing Zac again. Zac responding back immediately.

His eyes falling shut as he let his hand slip under the shirt Wyatt had on. A moan escaping him as Wyatt moved his hips down into Zac's own hips. Zac feeling his cock starting to get hard which had been something he hadn't wanted.

He hadn't wanted to be hard too because that meant Wyatt would have to take care of him and he didn't want that. Only wanted to service Wyatt and maybe pretend it was Norman whose cock he was sucking.

Biting down on Wyatt's lip Zac slowly turned them over so that Wyatt was the one beneath him and after he had done so he let his hand go higher up Wyatt's shirt. Pulling away eventually to lift the shirt off of him.

Wyatt lifting his arms to help him with the task and once the shirt was off him, Zac leaned back down this time his lips attached to Wyatt's neck.

Kissing and sucking on the skin. Liking the sounds that Wyatt was making as he did so. Liking that he could get someone off from kissing them because it had been awhile since he had been in this position. Maybe a year and it was a bit like relearning how to ride a bike or something.

He was afraid he'd be rusty but it seemed like he wasn't that rusty.

Biting down on Wyatt's skin softly, Zac smirked at the loud moan that came from the man below him. A moan soon coming from Zac as well as once again their hips moved together. Zac's cock again getting just a bit harder.

Zac no longer denying the fact that after he sucked Wyatt's cock that Wyatt would have to suck his cock or give him a hand job.

Either option would be fine with him.

Moving his lips away from Wyatt's neck, Zac trailed kisses down Wyatt's chest. Only stopping when he reached the waistband of Wyatt's jeans.

Pulling away Zac looked up at Wyatt as his hands moved to undo Wyatt's jeans in a hurry. Wanting them and the other man's boxers off so that he could get to sucking his cock. His mouth now watering at the prospect of it. Wondering what his come would taste like.

Not that Zac particularly liked the taste of come despite liking sucking cock. Every good thing had a downfall or flaw after all.

After Wyatt's jeans were undone Zac pushed them down along with his boxers. His hand wrapping around Wyatt's cock as soon as the clothing was gone. Listening as Wyatt moaned all content sounding as Zac pumped him some. Wanting to get him to full hardness.

Wanting Wyatt fully turned on and wanting him. Because at least it proved someone wanted him even if it wasn't the person he wanted to want him.

Once he felt that Wyatt was hard enough Zac leaned back down letting his mouth wrap around his cock. His eyes falling shut as he began to move his mouth up and down Wyatt's length.

His brain conjuring up images of Norman. Pretending it was him he was sucking, whose come he'd soon be swallowing.

Which was enough to continue to spurn Zac on. Zac not even pulling away to protest when Wyatt began to buck his hips up to chase the feeling that Zac's mouth was giving him.

Because usually Zac would pull away. Didn't like having his mouth fucked just liked doing the sucking but it was okay as long as he could pretend it was Norman. That Norman was the one fucking his mouth and Zac hated it but he'd also willingly let Norman do it too.

If Norman ever asked to fuck his mouth he'd let him. He'd do anything with Norman but he also knew he'd never get that chance.

Never would get to be with Norman like this since his luck was such shit when it came to his love life.

Hearing Wyatt mutter that he was close Zac began to move his mouth a tiny bit faster on his cock. Also going down farther each time he went down as well. His eyes closing a bit tighter once he had taken all of Wyatt into his mouth.

Again picturing Norman in his mind. Wished it was Norman he had all the way in his mouth, who he was feeling inside of him like this.

Opening his eyes he looked up at Wyatt and the moment their eyes locked Wyatt finally came undone.

Zac swallowing every drop that Wyatt had to give him and well if he were honest the taste wasn't that bad. Not as bad as some other men he had been with and he wondered if Norman tasted as good as Wyatt did.

Kind of hoped he did just for his own imagination and fantasies.

Pulling away after he had swallowed everything Zac moved up the length of Wyatt's body. Leaning down to kiss him as a shiver ran down his back when Wyatt's hand came to rest on his ass. Zac not even able to stop himself as he let his hips move down into Wyatt's.

Letting Wyatt see and know he needed the favor returned. Needed his mouth or hand one on his cock.

***

"You said you wouldn't go out with Wyatt last night," Norman spoke as he sat across from Zac at the kitchen table the next morning.

His words making Zac blush because he hadn't expected Norman to hear him coming home last night well after four in the morning. That hearing him would let him do the math and realize who Zac had been with.

"Yeah well I had a change of heart," Zac told him as he took a bite of the cereal he had fixed himself. It was the quickest meal he knew of and he had to eat quick, he had a class in an hour. "Anyway I expected you'd still be out with Rita," he said as he made a face.

Usually whenever Norman was out with Rita he stayed all night at the woman's place. Doing stuff like Wyatt and Zac had done last night. Except what Norman and Rita did probably had feelings or some shit involved.

What he and Wyatt had done had no feelings and before he left they had agreed it was a one time thing. Mainly because Zac was sure Wyatt could tell his mind hadn't fully been with him.

"We broke up," Norman sighed with a shake of his head. "Probably for good this time."

Zac raised his eyebrow skeptically. Not sure if he bought the for good this time line. It was a line Norman used a lot.

"And what makes it for good this time?" Zac asked deciding to question Norman on this. "She find someone better than you?" he teased him knowing deep down if Rita ever found someone she thought was better than Norman than she was clearly mistaken.

There would never be anyone better.

Norman rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "No, just I don't think she is the one for me," he said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Better to let her go now while we are still young and all."

"Right," Zac muttered as he nodded like he understood. Not even sure what made Norman care about all this now. He was only twenty and had a lot of time to worry about the one.

"Just...I'm trying to say you don't have to hang out with boys who aren't me anymore," Norman spoke his voice soft and Zac who had raised his spoon to take another bite froze.

Not sure if Norman had meant the words the way Zac had taken them but praying that he had.


End file.
